emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Tate
Joseph Mark Tate (alias Tom Waterhouse) is a character in Emmerdale who was born during the shows run in Episode 1980 (8th June 1995). He is the son of Chris Tate and Rachel Hughes. He is the grandson of the late Frank Tate and his maternal gran was Kate Sugden, formerly Hughes. Joe's mum Rachel was killed in 1999 by her lover Graham Clark and Chris died in 2003 so Joe's aunty Zoe Tate took custody of him and they emigrated to New Zealand in 2005. Joe was to return to England in 2017, and back to Emmerdale. Joe was played by Oliver Young and from Episode 7935 (13th September 2017) has been played by Ned Porteous. Biography 1995-2005 Rachel Hughes gave birth to Joe prematurely in June 1995 when she heard that her stepfather Joe Sugden had died. A year and a half earlier, Rachel's brother Mark Hughes died in the plane crash that rocked the village. So Rachel named her baby boy Joseph Mark Tate after Joe and Mark. Rachel was still not married to Chris at the time of Joe's birth but they wed that December. Rachel and Chris had a rocky marriage and he was a schemer so they split and she dated Graham Clark. Graham had killed his previous wife so when Rachel worked this out, he pushed her off the cliff on their day out walking. Joe Tate was left in his dad's care. In 2003, Chris died by killing himself, however he was dying of a brain tumour and wanted to set his scheming wife Charity Tate up for murder. Joe was 8 at the time. Joe's aunty Zoe Tate took custody of him after Chris died in 2003. Zoe later became friends with Callum Rennie who was a good help to her, but they never entered a relationship. By 2005 Joe Tate was 10 years old. Zoe took her nephew Joe and her daughter Jean away from Emmerdale when they all emigrated to New Zealand in September 2005 to start a new life, well away from the Kings and the drama at Emmerdale. 2005-2017 Life in New Zealand and return to England Upon arrival in New Zealand, Joe went to school there and was bought up by his aunty Zoe. By 2017, Joe was back in England, now aged 22 and he wanted to get his own back on Charity for his father's death. He enlisted the help of Graham Foster. Joe hid under the alias of Tom Waterhouse. 2017- "Tom Waterhouse" became friendly with Debbie Dingle and they started a relationship. In November 2017, Debbie wanted a selfie of her and Tom on the sofa but Tom was quite annoyed and cagey for some reason. He seemed to not want to meet her mother Charity Dingle. It seemed this Tom knew much more about Emmerdale Village than Debbie thought. He was in on the scam to build a new golf course in the village, thus affecting the home of the Dingle family, and was trying to get to the Dingle family through Debbie. Tom did say he was in love with Debbie. It turned out Tom was behind the new golf course in Emmerdale and had Morris Blakey helping him. He soon revealed his true identity as Joseph Tate. Charity had been suspicious of him. Joe said he wanted to get back at them for Charity's part in the death of Chris Tate 14 years earlier. Joe said he set Debbie up with a home and a business to then snatch it away from her. He wanted to get to Cahrity though her daughter Debbie. Noah Dingle said his father was a Tate. Charity later said that Chris was also Joe's father and Noah has an older half brother. Charity said that Chris was not a very nice man but Joe is even worse. Charity and Debbie retaliated by breaking into Jacobs Fold and weeing and defecating on the floor. Joe later dropped the charges, showing his good side. Charity and Debbie had to reluctantly say sorry, the fakest sorry ever. Family Father Chris Tate Mother Rachel Hughes Uncles/Aunts Zoe Tate, Liam Hammond, James Tate, Mark Hughes Siblings Noah Macey (half, same father) Grandfathers Frank Tate, David Hughes Grandmothers Jean Tate, Kate Sugden Great grandfathers Nigel Tate, Eddie Hammond Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1995. Category:Tate family. Category:Hughes family. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Emmerdale births. Category:1995 births. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Characters who have used an alias